Red Sin
by Pirate Bo
Summary: POST.DMC.AWE.Not all curses come from Aztec gold. Ye need two things to save Jack from Davy Jones Locker 'drop of his blood, and his most precious thing'. The sea is in danger and ya need Jack and his sons to save it. But the question is can you find them
1. Prolouge  Twins

Bo: Disclamier, I don't own, Captain Jack Sparrow, or his crew, the Pearl, and so much more. Disney does. grrrr if I did own it, well, there would be a lot more rum!

Ski: Hmm... well I guess I'll say the other stuff. Pairings at the moment are unknown, we have a few OCs coming to join, so beware.

Bo: I want to give a huge T'ank Ya to my new good friend Animefangirlforever for being my beta to this story! Go check out her stories! They are awesome!

Ski: Well, I'll put in a summary of the story later, savvy?

Bo: Ello, it seems it's time for the legend to begin...

_**Ski: UPDATE: added the summary just now. 2007.07.03 **_

* * *

The Legend... 

_It was said, many years ago, a great war took place between the gods, fighting over who would be the one to live on earth. The goddess of the sea, Calypso volunteered to be the one to live on earth, to stop the war, it was said she told them 'she is only doing this because of this war, her beautiful blue sea's are becoming a bloodly red._

_ Living on earth though, she could not use all her powers, in her human form. So she waited, till she found the perfect person, who later became people. To help her, control and take care of the place she loved. They had to be sneaky, witty, able to talk themselves out of anything, uncatchable, and untamable, love the sea as much as she did, that they would risk their life for it. But most of all they had to be a pirate. _

_And she did, 234 years later; she met the person she need. But, what she didn't expect was for there to be four of them. So, she granted them the ultimate curse and blessing. _

_They agreed to it. Able to change how they looked, and at what age, they lived like that in peace, only minor conflicts did they take part in. Until… 384 years later, a legendary cursed treasure was found. And the pieces to break the curse went missing. Five years later, one of them found the chosen one to break the curse. _

_But one thing has led to another… and a new curse is upon us. And the sea is in danger of being ruled, and that cannot be allowed for da sea is to remain untamed and uncontrollable and if it isn't... _

_So it is up to the Calypso's helpers and others to fix this once again. But the problem is… one of her helpers are trapped, while two of her other helpers have gone missing, and not even the goddess knows where they are hiding... _

_so the search is on... _

_and thus our story begins...  
_

* * *

The Prologue - Twins... 

**T**he remnants of Captain Jack Sparrow's crew sat, stood and huddled in the shack of Tia Dalma, still not able to grasp the fact that their captain '_was_' dead…

But one soul seemed more traumatized then the rest; Miss Elizabeth Swann

Only a few realized that, but they didn't give any second thoughts to it, since they too were in such a deep state of shock.

Coming out of a back room, with blankets for everyone she handed them out before going back into the back room.

When she returned, she returned with cups and mugs filled with something to drink on a silver tray, there where two initials 'R. S.' engraved into it, as she handed the cups and mugs out.

Staring at them sadly Tia put the tray down gently and then sat down them. Suddenly she broke the heavy silence, "If dere twas anything dat could 'e done ta bring 'em back…" she trailed off, as she now stood before them, taking her time to look at each and everyone of them, they all looked so lost without their Captain.

"Would ye do it? Hmm..." she asked with another pause to watch the emotions flicker in their eyes, -confusion, hope, sadness, regret, and so many more-, before she asked them another question

"What would any of ye be 'illing ta do, hmm?"

Looking into each and every one of them straight in the eye, well all except one that is; Miss Elizabeth Swann 1

Lowering her voice to make it be a mere whisper, but even if she was whispering she spoke harshly to them

"Would ye sail ta da ends of de Earth and b'yond ta fetch witty Jack and one of 'em most precious 'ings?"

Gibbs looked at her right into the eye, with new found hope and more determination then he has ever held before, and jumped up to say…

"Aye!"

"Aye!" Pintel and Raggetti agreed as they joined Gibbs in standing up almost knocking down there mugs while doing it with new determination glittered in there eyes

"Aye!" Marty shouted as he jumped up to join the others

"Aye, -squawk- when do we sail?" Mr. Cotton's parrot answered for him, as he gave 'em a grin.

"Aye!" Will exclaimed, as he joined the others also

Hesitating at first Elizabeth agreed, "Yes"

Tia smiled like a Cheshire cat… "All 'ight" and if possible her smile looked even more like that of a Cheshire cat…

"But if ye go and brave da weird and haunted shores dat World's End… Den ye 'eed a captain who knows dose waters." She told them, as she turned to the stairs, everyone following her gaze, to see a pair of oddly familiar black boots come down the stairs from the back of the shack.

Making it down the stairs everyone stood slack jawed at the sight. For there stood in the flesh, with a apple in 'es hand 'Captain Hector Barbossa'

Taking a bite of his granny smith he asked "So tell me, what 'as become of me ship?"

Jack the monkey jumped down onto his shoulder and screeched as Barbossa took another bite out of his apple

"You're… You're supposed to be dead!?" Pintel sputtered out

"But I ain't. Ain't that obvious?" Barbossa pointed out, sarcastically

Finally recovering from his shock it was Will's turn to sputter "But- I- the gun- blood- you here- I saw- how?"

"Aye! How? The island sank during the hurricane, even if ya somehow lived after Captain Jack shot ya, da salt water an' hurricane auta killed ya, no offense?" Gibbs told 'em quite confused with the matter

"I 'ave me ways." Was all Tia Answered, not even caring that the question wasn't directed at her

"Getting back on subject…" Barbossa started, "So, Jack ended up in Davy Jones Locker after all, then?"

Everyone's mood seemed to darken at the mention of that, but it was Tia who confirmed, "Aye. Ye tis familiar wit da waters near World's End, is 'e not? Now all we need is two more 'ings." Tia explained, as she went into a back room rummaging threw stuff

Coming back out with a cutlass and pistol she ignored the questioning stares.

"And what is that? The two things we need, I mean." Will, Gibbs, and Ragetti asked together

"Ah quiet! And I explain, we 'eed, a drop of Jack's blood and da 'ing 'e holds most precious to 'em." She informed them, as she wrapped up the cutlass and pistol

"What does he hold most precious to him?" Elizabeth asked

"What indeed" Tia spoke as she began her game of riddles

"Well, the sea!" Gibbs exclaimed

"The pearl" Mr. Cotton's bird squawked

"Rum." Will muttered darkly earning a laugh or snort from everyone

"No, no, and 'ill no, Barbossa, I t'ink you would know?"

"Aye, but I got now idea were d'ey be"

"Were who'd be?" Marty asked

"What is it?" Pintel asked

"Not telling, ye" Barbossa taunted

"Tell 'em ya old coot!" Tia scolded as she hit 'em on the back of 'is head.

Giving them all a grin that would rival Jack's himself he told "… 'is twins"

..TBC...

* * *

A/N: 

Bo: endnotes!:

1- I mean like she avoided eye contact, I wasn't sure if people would get it, because, I'm saying Tia tried to make eye contact with her, but she -Elizabeth- avoided it.

Ski: Hmm... I like it Bo!

Bo: t'ank ya! Now, hopefully you all can understand Tia and the others, because it would take me ages to translate all that stuff, so just put in your review that you didn't get what it said, and I'll message you back!

Ski: oh, I can't wait to see what Jack's crew reaction to finding out about 'is twins. I wonder if they will even get it. hmm... wait... 'was' dead. what do you mean?

Bo: hmm.. let me put it this way love, not all curses come from Aztec gold, or treasure, but then again, not all treasure is silver and gold, mate.

Ski: PLEASE REVIEW! The more REVIEWS FASTER THE UPDATE! XD


	2. Chapter 1  Da Signal

Ski: Updated: 2007.07.03

Bo: Hee hee! I got chapter one done! Yay!! I'm already started on Chapter two so don't worry it will be out soon! XD

Ski: Disclamier, we don't own, Captain Jack Sparrow, or his crew, the Pearl, and so much more. Disney does.

Bo: I want to once more thank my new good friend, Animefangirlforever for being my beta for this story! You need to go check out her stories after you finish this one!

Ski: Yippee! I'm super duper happy! The story, may have just gotten a lot more confusing to those of you who are confused. But I don't know because only one person reviewed! GRRR!! RAWR!

Bo: Come people we need more reviews!  
Reviews: 1  
Favorites: 2  
Alerts: 2  
C2s: 0  
Page Views: 29

Ski: wow, not many people must want to read our story. cries

Bo: well, while Bo cries, I'll give the intro... as we retell the story that has been hidden from the world, until today.

* * *

Prologue – Twins; Recap:

_"Tell 'em ya old coot!" Tia scolded as she hit 'em on the back of 'is head._

_Giving them all a grin that would rival Jack's himself he told "… 'is twins"_

* * *

Chapter 1 – Song of the Brethren Court

-In Tia Dalma's Hut-

"What kind of twins?" Pintel asked, everyone nodding in agreement to the question

They all received two blank looks, from Captain Barbossa and Tia Dalma

'_Ye ain't a serious, tis Jack's crew 'eally dat dense?_' Tia thought

'_For the love of Davy Jones, how can they not understand?!_' Barbossa thought   


* * *

-In an unknown location for the time being- 

Two people, who looked just like Captain Jack Sparrow, but a younger version, sneezed.  


* * *

-In Tia Dalma's hut- 

"Twins… 'e talking 'bout 'uman twins!" Tia exclaimed quite frustrated really

* * *

-In an unknown location for the time being- 

Two people, who looked just like Captain Jack Sparrow, but a younger version, sneezed.(AGAIN)

* * *

-Back in Tia's Hut- 

A look of shock was upon everyone's face. Elizabeth stumbled back into a chair, her head in her hands, muttering things to quiet for the others to hear.

Pintel and Raggetti both, dropped to the floor, each landing on their ass, mouths agape, with wide eyes, not believing what they have just heard.

Marty fell back in a dead faint

Mr. Cotton sat down carefully, not trusting his legs to hold 'em up right. '_Times like these I really wish I could speak, and at the same time, I'm glad I don't._' He thought to himself.

Will who sat down, earlier when they finally all got over the shock Barbossa was alive, was staring at Tia and Barbossa, in a mixture of shock-fear-worry and then suddenly hope. But not for all the reasons you may be thinking… ya see dis is what's going through young Williams head, '_wait… If one Jack Sparrow was enough to cause so much trouble, and strike fear in all of the Spanish Main. Then two more Sparrows... Oh dear god. We're all doomed! I can't even begin to imagine what kind of fear those two have put into people just by saying their name, or will do._'

Pausing for a second Will thought of something,

'_But… we don't know how old these twins are, for all we could know they could only be children, they got to be children, I doubt Jack would have children when he was 15 or something_' Will rethought… but if only he new the **whole story**…  


* * *

-In the same unknown location from before- 

The same two people sneezed before one of them starting cursing every idiot that had the guts to think or talk about them.

* * *

-Once more back in Tia's Hut- 

Gibbs on the other hand, was staring at Tia and Barbossa in disbelief somewhat, "Are ye sayin' dat, _Jack_, I mean the Jack, Captain Jack, _The Captain Jack Sparrow_, **Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl**, I mean _**Pirate Lord Captain Jack Sparrow**_ has a hatchling?" Gibbs asked, clearly making sure, he and them where talking about the same Jack.

"No." Tia paused, everyone had a look of relief on there face, "e has twins, dat means two '_hatchlings_' as ya put it." She told 'em

* * *

-Once more in the same unknown location from before- 

The same two people sneezed before one of them starting cursing, again!

"Dat's it! Next time I sneeze! I'm gonna find dat person and kill 'em! Thou weedy unchin-snouted whey-face! I don't care who, day gonna die!" A blackish Brown haired kid screamed, as his companion next to him, laughed.

"Ya, good luck with that too."

* * *

-Back with Tia- 

Gibbs fell back in a dead faint. Tia sighed, muttering something about damn pirates not telling 'is best mates, 'tings dat are important, as she walked into another room.

Barbossa, on the other hand finishing his apple, stood, and went to get another apple, then returned, and sat down. Mr. Cotton and Will were now sitting in chairs, as were Pintel and Raggetti, who took out a deck of cards to play with.

-10 minutes later-

Upon waking up, Mr. Gibbs finally seemed to grasp the fact that Jack did indeed have children. But where they were... was a whole other story.

"So… do we have any idea where they are?" Marty asked

"I already told ya, I ain't got an idea were day be." Barbossa told them, once more

"Mr. Gibbs you sailed with Jack most your life, was there any place he tired to visit almost regularly." Elizabeth asked Mr. Gibbs

"Well now dat ye mention it no, b'sides Tortuga, but we would always stay dar' for a week, Jack only went out of 'is cabin twice, one was to get rum the other is ta talk wit da bartender at some empty tavern, I t'ink da name twas '_Traverse Tavern_', an' rest of da week he stays cooked up in 'is cabin. When we gits back, he always 'ad some strange place for us ta go to. We usually stay dar for bout a two weeks or so… Jack would b'come missin' as soon as we docked, wouldn't come back till da two weeks tis up. Always took some kind of gifts wit 'im now dat I t'ink 'bout it." Mr. Gibb's told them, thoughtfully as he rubbed his chin

"Well den, we got a heading, now Captain Barbossa!" Tia exclaimed, happily, as she began to move things about,

Once more everyone looked confused, even Barbossa did, "Uh… what is our heading, Tia?" Will asked.

"Ta find da twins, we must find da man Jack met wit ta git da location of where dey be meeting, if yer Jack twas livin'." Tia explained.

"Oh… but we 'ave a tiny problem…"

"And what be dat?"

"We don't have a ship."

"Ye don't, but I no someone dat does. Now off ta bed wit ya! Elizabeth, ye be sleeping in here, wit me. Da rest of ya, will be sleep in 'ere or da room next over. Now g'night, I 'ave people ta see now." Tia ordered, as she left her shack.

-Few minutes after they were sure she was gone-

"Where do ya think she is goin' to git a ship?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"No idea. Now go ta sleep! I'm tired." Raggetti barked, very uncharacteristic of him.

"-Squawk- go ta sleep, go ta sleep –squawk-" I don't think I have to tell you who said that now do I?

And thus one by one, they were all lured asleep by the creatures of the dark.

* * *

-With Tia Dalma- 

Walking down a narrow path, Tia Dalma came upon a small hut, knocking on the door, she waited.

"W'at da ye wants dis time in at night?" A young dark woman grumbled as she answered the door.

"Anamaria!"

"Tia! What brings ya ova' 'ere dis time of night?" Anamaria asked her childhood friend, as she moved aside to let her enter the hut.

Motioning for her to take a seat Tia began;

"I be needin' ta ask ye' a question and a favor."

"Aye…" Anamaria, agreed, motioning for her to continue.

Grinning she asked, "Who be da one pirate ya would give anythin' ter slap?"

Anamaria didn't even have to pause to think of an answer, it was an automatic, "Jack Sparrow…" Narrowing her eyes with suspicion she asked, "…why?"

"Well, dis is where my favor be fitting in. We need a boat, and it would help if ye join us to."

"Aye, but where be the headings?"

"Tortuga, den somewhere else, dat we won't know of till we git ta Tortuga, after dat, End's World ta Davy Jones Locker."

"Tia, ye be telling me, dat Jack Sparrow is in Davy Jones Locker!? Does R.S. know? And wat of da… well ya know, I thought he couldn't die?"

"Aye, nay, it will take 'e long time for our little Jack to get out of Davy Jones, wit out da help of us. And we need 'em now, to 'elp save da sea! So, are ye, willing to come along?" Tia asked her friend

"Aye! But me boat isn't stocked up, so I be needing all yer help 'morrow ta fill 'er up b'fer we leave." Anamaria told her.

"We need no worries fer dat now, off ta bed wit ya, we got to wake up at dawn. The East India Trading Company got, me Davy Jones heart, they control the sea. We have ta hurry!"

"Aye, git some sleep yer self Tia, it may not be a long trip to Tortuga, but who knows where we be finding R.S." Anamaria, advised, her as she waved to her friend as she left back to her hut.

* * *

-Unknown Location- 

"Something happened." A boy with dark brown spikey hair remarked.

"Wat da ya mean?" Asked his counterpart, he looked just like the other, but had a lighter shade of brown hair, they where twins, duh!

"I don't know I jus' got dat feelin' again, somethin' bad happened." The brown haired boy mumbled to the other.

"Do ya tink it has somethin' ta do wit Dad?"

"I hope not, knowin' 'im, it be somethin' big den. Damnit, well we'll find out when we meet 'em at Twilight Port."

"Ya 'member ta give Leon an' Jane da name an' port, so d'ey could deliver it ta Cid?"

"Aye."

"Back ta da Capt'n Cabin den?"

"Aye."

* * *

-Next Morning! At Tia's Shack- 

"All right everyone! We is leaving, follow me." Tia shouted as she picked up two nicely wrapped items, and then led them outside.

-10 minutes later-

"Anamaria, yer comin' along wit us?" Mr. Gibbs asked, as he spotted Anamaria, loading up a medium sized boat.

"Aye, yer using me boat, so I git ta come along. And I wouldn't miss the chance; ta visit the twins' fer da world!" She told 'em as she set down some boxes.

"Well what ya waiting fer? Help the lady out!" Barbossa yelled, at the others, who ran to help, picking up boxes and other stuff.

Barbossa and Tia went onboard into the Captain's Cabin, to look over the charts. When everyone finished, Barbossa came out of the Cabin, and started shouting orders, everywhere. "Anamaria, you're lookout is in the crow's-nest!"

"Lift Anchor! Trim the top sails! Secure the rigging! Lets git dis ship to Tortuga!" Barbossa ordered, as everyone scurried around helping.

And they where off to Tortuga…

* * *

-Unknown location on a big ship with blood red sails- 

"All hands on deck! All hands on deck!" Two boys shouted, as they stood on the deck and listened to shuffling coming from below, then the stomping of feet coming up.

"Aye, Captains!" was said, as the crew stood before their two captains.

"Get ready to sail, we're heading to Twilight Port!" One of the captains' ordered, as the crew got right to work.

The other walking to the quarterdeck to take hold of the wheel…

Singing softly to himself he sang;  
"The king and his men  
Stole the queen from her bed,  
and bound her in her Bones.  
The seas be ours  
And by the powers  
where we will we'll roam"

Walking up to his brother, after finishing giving out orders, he listened to him sing, "Odd choice of song ya chose d'ere, ain't it? Choosing da signal fer da Brethren Court…"

To be continued…

* * *

Bo: well that's our chapter! Hmm... I guess you all must be pretty curious about the two people in that unknown place huh? Well, I bet most of you have guessed who they are. But if you haven't I won't spoil it. 

Ski: hmm... I don't remember, but the two items Tia had covered, she took with those are the cutlass and the shotgun. If I remember correctly.

Bo: I think a lot of you are now going to question the whole thing about what Tia and Anamaria where talking about together, well once more that will be explained later in the story! So please review!

Ski: PLEASE REVIEW! We need reviews to give us energy to write then type and put it up! So if you want us to continue, though either way we will, you must review and we will update faster! so please REVIEW!!!!


	3. No Wind Omake

Bo: Hello!!!!!! It seems, I have decided to bless you all with a Omake! heehee.

Ski: Well it's not much of a Omake if you ask me. But oh well, it's funny, so it'll make you laugh hopefully! XD

Bo: I think I made a mistake in the first chapter/prologue so I'm gonna have to fix it. Its about the legend thing I think I messed up. Poop.

Ski: Well once more, I must remind you all, neither Bo nor me own Pirates of the Caribbean, but what we do own is the calendar! And the idea for this story!

Bo: I wanna thank a few people first to, I wanna thank **Animefangirlforever** for being a awesome beta! And the person who inspired me, with her story **Rika Kisuktai**; If it wasn't for Silent Sparrow, I wouldn't have ever thought up my idea. I recommend you check out both of their stories! They are amazing.

Ski: My favorite thing before I start the chapter! Stats:

Reviews: 3  
Favorites: 2  
Alerts: 4  
C2s: 0  
Page Views: 73

Bo: Now let us begin

* * *

Omake Chapter – No Wind

-Currently in Davy Jones Locker-

Captain Jack Sparrow was right now, sniffing, on board of the Black Pearl. What was he sniffing you may ask. Well Captain Jack Sparrow was currently sniffing... a peanut.

After sniffing it, he pulled out a lovely white handkerchief tied it around his neck, then mysteriously pulled out a fork and knife out of no where, he slowly moved his utensils down to cut the peanut he was about to eat, savoring the moments that went by as he did so.

As he slowly stabbed the peanut with his fork, he cautiously lifted it up, his eyes darting back and forth, calculating what was happening around him while he did so.

But just inches away from his mouth, a shot was heard, and our dear Jack fell back dead, only to reveal behind him, ANOTHER Jack Sparrow.

Sauntering up to the peanut in the way only Captain Jack Sparrow could do, he picked it up, and said, "MY peanut!" then popped it into his mouth.

Turning to face the deck, he shouted, "All halers slag the braces!"

An echo of '_Aye Captain_' was heard, and if you where to look up standing on the ropes was another Jack Sparrow.

Another shout was called, from the other side of the ship, showing another Jack Sparrow.

Now turning to look at the deck, you would see not one, not two, but a lot of Jack Sparrows -to many to currently count at least-, were currently cleaning the deck, or working else somewhere else.

One Jack Sparrow was standing on the deck, with a far off look in his eye, all the sudden another Jack Sparrow stood up, with a egg in his hand, the Jack with the far off look in the eye, then proceeded to '_Barowk_' like a chicken.

A little to the left, another Jack, was sitting on a bench, next to a… goat.

Our current Jack Sparrow, who was the one that shot the other Jack Sparrow for the peanut, was right now wondering, why there was only peanuts for food. Upon realizing he didn't know, he out of anger he shot a few of his men, the other Jack Sparrow. Who seemingly came back to life a little bit later?

'_Reminds me of dat undead monkey, though I would much rather be shooting it, den myself. But oh well.'_ Jack thought sadly, but then turned around and walked off to a different part of the ships deck.

Jack stood, taking a lick at his finger he lifted it up and waited, he moved to a different part of the deck and licked his finger again and raised it, nothing. He repeated this a few more times -17 to be exact but who's counting?- before he finally remarked to himself; "_No wind_…… of course there's no bloody wind!"

Walking around, Jack found a small round white rock, on deck picking it up, he threw it overboard. Then turned and walked away, talking to himself some more, about garden tea parties. He climbed up the ladder to get onto a higher part of the deck to give more orders to the other Jack's that seemed to all be in his head. When finished with his orders he went inside his Captain Cabin.

Now in his cabin, Jack sat on his bed and thought and thought and thought… '_Well let's see here, now how did I get myself into this mess again?_

_Hmm… made deal wit Davy Jones ta git back da Pearl, an' only 'ad 10 years wit da Pearl, b'for I git off an' work on Davy's ship for hundred years. Lost my ship ta Barbossa two and half years after getting' it back, while bein' left stuck on an island. Spent 2 years lookin' for da Pearl. Took break an' spent time wit the twin's fer three years. Got dropped off at Shipwreck Cove to visit Pops for half a year. Then wound up in Port Royal, got captured. Port got attacked by da Pearl; saw da curse fer meself. Got set free by Boot Strap Bill son, ta help him save 'is bonny lass. Stole a ship den headed ta Tortuga ta git a crew__ met Anamaria gave her boat later. Headed ta __Isla de Muerta, Will git his bonny lass, I got back on my ship. Talked ta Barbossa convinced him ta follow after Will__. Ended up __left on the same island as before, wit Will's Bonny Lass, Bonny Lass got us rescued by the Navy __Bonny Lass agreed to marry __Commodore__-oh-wats-'is-name… so they could go save Will. Went back ta Isla de Muerta convinced Barbossa ta go attack da Navy ships and what not, which dey did.__ I fought Barbossa an' shot him, after Will broke da curse!__ Only ta once more be captured again an' hung until I was saved by Will who got captured wit me only ta be saved by da Bonny Lass who gave boring speech about 'er love for 'ittle William and ended up falling off the cliff into the water, an' rescued by me crew. Only to sail into a huge hurricane the next day._

_Some time later, got da drawing of da key at da __Turkish Prison. Met up with Boot-Strap and got the black spot. Ended up heading towards land ta dis freaky island called Pelegosto. Became chief of __Cannibal tribe; William came d'ere wantin' me compass, so he could go save 'es Bonny Lass once more.__ Den left ta go visit Tia ta find da key; got myself a gar of dirt.__ Headed ta __Run Aground Archipelago so Will could get the key. Made a deal wit Jones ta get 99 souls so I didn't 'ave ta work on 'is ship. Went to Tortuga to go find 99 souls; met Elizabeth dere she joined the crew. Left ta Isla Cruces; met William dere wit the key! Had big fight, wit Will an' Norrington over da key! Opened da chest ter Davy's heart and put da thump-thump inside da dirt jar. Headed back ta da ship; fought against the kraken. Stole a lifeboat then came back wit lifeboat saved da day. Somehow I ended up kissing Elizabeth, -which by da way she stinks at kisses- and getting chained up ta me ship, sadly when I got unchained however it was to late. But I found my long lost hat! I put it on then took out my sword, and walked into the Kraken. _

_Hmm… now dat I've remembered how I got 'ere, what am I gonna do. Hmm… rum! Yes rum will save me from my dying boredom! Where is da rum?_' Jack thought, as he got up from his laying down position to rummage around the room for the one thing ever Sparrow will ever need…. Rum.

Coming upon a conclusion Jack asked, himself the most important question any Sparrow will ever ask, "Why must da rum always **gone**?!"

_TBC... _

* * *

Bo: thats the end of my first Omake ever! Yippee!! Please review!

Ski: Yup please do review! Hm... I think I'll work on Dark Flame now that Bo finished her omake. Aren't you half way done with chapter two?

Bo: uh-hun. Hopefully I'll post that up sometime soon... oh well. XP remember please Review

Ski: And please, don't flame, I get enough flames with Bo lighting fires everywhere, I guess thats what you get for having a ADHD ADD Bi Polar Pyromaniac as a twin sister. -sigh- Well I'm off to work on Dark Flame and maybe eat some cherry pie.

Bo: heehee. I'm off to light fire, and maybe try to finish Kingdom Hearts I or dotHack//INFECTION. XD REVIEW! R&R

Ski: Like Bo said, please Review, you'll get a free jar of dirt if you do!


End file.
